Rainy Day
by greentie
Summary: When Elsa and Anna meet for the first time, the gray skies suddenly turn bright. One Shot :)


Rainy Day

"Today, Arendelle will have a 90 percent chance of thunderstorms." The weather forecast man explained on the TV screen.

"Honey, please don't forget to bring your umbrella today?"

"Don't worry mom, I have it inside my messenger bag already." Elsa explained to her mom as she was eating cereal for her breakfast.

Elsa was kind of disappointed that the weather was going to be really gloomy. It was supposed to be an amazing day where she was on her way to take pictures of a swimming match in the city's local high school for her photography class at the university. It was for her final, and it determined if she was going to graduate by the end of the semester.

"Well, I better go mom. " She stood up and puts her bowl in the sink. "The swim meet is about to start in an hour."

"An hour? It's too early, dear."

"You know I have to get an idea of the area and examine which spots are good."

"Alright," Her mom kissed her forehead. "Be careful, Elsa."

"Mom, you know I'm not 16 anymore."

As Elsa went out of the house, she could see the gray clouds forming in the sky. She headed to her car, and saw her reflection in the car's window. Hopefully, she looked okay. She was wearing an oversized gray sweater with a mustache print, black denim jeans, white Converse high tops, and she has a sky blue beanie that topped it all. The beanie was the exact color of her eyes that were covered with her huge black rim glasses. She manages to always put her blonde hair in a braid that hung from the side of her neck.

"Oh well, gotta love the hipster in me." Elsa muttered to herself, and off she drove to Arendelle High School.

As she arrived, the school's pool wasn't filled yet. The swimmers were probably in the locker rooms, preparing, and she assumed the few people in the bleachers were the swimmers' parents.

"Hello, you must be that student from the University of Arendelle!" An older man approached Elsa.

Elsa smiled and held out her hand for a shake. "Yes sir, I'm Elsa."

The man shook her hand. "I am Hans Westergaard, the principal. I understand you will be taking pictures of the meet today?"

"I sure am. It's for my final." Elsa nodded.

"The premises is yours, we always love students from the university who come and visit our beloved school." Hans said proudly, looking around the walls, examining its beauty.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." Elsa replied.

"No problem." Hans walked away, going back to his duties as a principal.

Elsa took the opportunity and surveyed each area of the pool, the bleachers, and the corners. She took out her DSLR from her bag and started a photography test on each angle she found good.

* * *

"Wow." Anna murmured.

"What is it?" Kristoff, Anna's best friend asked.

"More like _who_ is it. Check out that girl with the camera!" Anna directed Kristoff's view to a girl near the pool, taking pictures like a professional.

"The blonde with the blue beanie and glasses?" He asked to make sure they were both looking at the same girl.

"Yes! She looks so…" Anna nodded. "…pretty."

"I agree, but Anna you're here for the swim meet. Concentrate, feisty-pants!" The blond boy told his best friend. They were actually both in the swim team for Arendelle High School, with Anna in the girls team and Kristoff in the boys team. _Duh._

"Oh shut it, Kristoff. You know I always concentrate when I have to, especially with swimming." Anna replied, nudging her best friend playfully in the shoulder.

Anna and Kristoff decided to get ready and went to their respective locker rooms. Anna saw that half the team was already in the room preparing. She started to get nervous, since this is going to be the last swim meet she's going to compete in. She was a senior, and she knew she had to make this the best meet ever. Anna was amazing at swimming. She was one of the best swimmers Arendelle High School ever had, and she even competed for state. Now, she'll be competing with other high schools from different school districts for the last time. She changed into her swimsuit and covered her carrot orange hair with her swim cap. Her goggles hung around her neck, and she was pumped! She took a quick look at one of the mirrors in the locker room, and she sighed. She thought her freckles were ugly, and what's even worse is they're everywhere around her body. She had a pretty toned body, from being a swimmer and all, plus, her eyes were a sapphire shade, matching her goggles.

"Anna, c'mon, Coach has some words for us!" One team member called.

"I'm coming." Anna went to the others and listened to the Coach and her words of motivation.

* * *

The meet ended pretty well, Anna, Kristoff, and the team won gold, making the school proud. Elsa managed to take a lot of photos that were perfect for her final. Suddenly, the thunder roared out of nowhere, and rain began to pour out of the skies.

'_Thank God the building is covered.' _Elsa thought as she hurriedly put her DSLR away inside her bag. She decided to stop by at the principal's office and thank Hans for letting her use the pool as the site for her photo shoot. She didn't worry about the rain because she had an umbrella with her.

"My cousins are picking me up, Anna. Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Kristoff asked, as he was about to exit the building.

"Yeah, don't worry. The bus will be alright." Anna replied, she didn't really have a soft spot for Kristoff's cousins. Kristoff was great, but his cousins were huge perverts, and they do nothing but tell fart jokes all day long.

"I'll see you on Monday then." Kristoff waved as he exited the pool.

Anna was about to exit herself, but then she noticed something near the pool. It was a small lens cap that said** Nikon. **She soon realized it must have belonged to the blonde girl, who was taking pictures here during the meet. Anna ran out of the building, hoping to find the pretty girl and return the lens cap to her.

After thanking the principal, Elsa found that it was still pouring very badly. She decided to take out her umbrella, but she couldn't find it inside her bag. Then she had a flashback that she took it out of her bag last week, because it made her bag heavier! She totally forgot about that! Guess she'll have to stay in this school and wait until the storm stops.

"Hey! Girl with the beanie!" A loud voice echoed through the halls.

Elsa looked behind her, and found a ginger, wearing a Bulls basketball jersey and black leggings, running towards her.

"Is this yours?" The girl asked, holding out a lens cap.

Elsa's jaw dropped. It was hers! She couldn't believe she almost lost her DSLR's lens cap! "Oh my, yes it's mine! Where did you find it?"

"By the pool, I thought it might be yours, since I saw you taking pictures during the-," Anna stopped, as she realized she was talking too much. She sounded like a stalker!

Elsa smiled. "Well, thank you. I love your jersey by the way."

Anna began to feel her cheeks burning. "You're welcome, I, uh, I love your glasses." She soon thought of what she just said and her brain was screaming at her for being so awkward.

Elsa giggled. "Really? I always thought they made me look different from a normal person."

"It's a good different." Anna managed to get back at her awkwardness.

In that moment, they both stared into each other's eyes, and smiled. They knew they could stay in this moment forever, until the thunder broke the moment.

"So, are you staying here until the storm is over?" Anna asked.

"I have no choice, I forgot my umbrella at home. My car is parked all the way in the front." Elsa responded. _I am such a clutz_, she thought.

Anna suddenly had a brilliant idea. "I have an umbrella with me, I could walk you to your car, so you don't have to wait."

"You'd do that for me?" Elsa was astonished. This red head was so nice and generous.

Anna nodded with a grin. "C'mon."

As they both walked to Elsa's car, the storm was getting stronger.

"So are you going home afterwards?" Elsa inquired.

"Yup, I have to wait for the bus first."

"The bus?"

"Yeah, you know, that rectangular thing that looks like a matchbox." Anna smirked.

"I know what it is," Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "But it's raining."

"Hmm, water pouring from the sky, gray clouds, wow, I never knew that." Anna giggled.

Elsa raised a brow. This girl was really sarcastic, in a great way. "What if, I give you a ride home?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I insist."

Elsa didn't know it, but Anna was so happy that a beautiful girl offered her a ride home. "But I don't even know your name."

"I'm Elsa, and you are?" Elsa introduced herself jokingly.

"I'm Anna." Anna reciprocated, blushing.

"So, may I give you a ride home?" Elsa asked again.

Anna gave up, she knew Elsa wasn't gonna let it go. "Fine, you can ride me at home."

Elsa looked at her, with widened eyes and a smirk and Anna realized what she said was so wrong, that she messed up the whole sentence. "I mean, you can give me a ride home, I, uh, messed that up."

"Don't worry, I know what you meant." Elsa giggled. She thought Anna was freaking adorable as hell.

Anna sighed. Why does Elsa have to be so beautiful?


End file.
